My Darkness Within
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: After what seemed like the end of the world, the nations tried to return to their normal lives, and attempted to rebuild, yet something was not right about them, something changed within them, and as that began to grow the nations found that they began to lose themselves more and more. A dark fic with possible appearance by Black butler (kuroshitsuji) characters


**My Darkness Within**

The darkness surrounded him again the same darkness that he had always welcomed, but it seemed to have a different feel to it this time. It was time, it would wait no longer; it was here for its payment. The blonde male looked at it with hard eyes, though he could not hide the fear bubbling up in his chest. He had known this would happen, despite his attempts to delay it. He had known that the darkness would deceive him, and yet he did not regret taking it. Just feel that power radiating through his body, just feeling the strength to defy the limits of heaven and hell had been enough for many lifetimes, and while it seemed inevitable that he would die today, he couldn't find a single regret.

"It is time," the darkness snarled. The blond smiled, his green eyes shining with confidence, so much that it almost seemed cocky.

"I have paid you more souls then required, you have no reason to take mine," The blond said simply, though he knew it was no use, the darkness laughed.

"You know better than that, you knew this would happen from the start, we knew you were not native enough to believe you would actually be able to hide from us just by delivering an amount of souls, and yet you agreed to the deal…very fascinating. The blond laughed.

"So fascinating I have considered not killing you…just yet," the darkness said.

"Oh, I didn't know one from the very depths of hell was possible of giving," The blond said with a laugh. He relaxed in the chair he was sitting in and picked up a tea cup and saucer from a side table next to him. He continued to sip his tea.

The darkness laughed again. His laugh seemed to have certain coldness to it; with a simple sound it sent shivers down you spine and fear into your veins. The green-eyed blond sat there unaffected. "Do not mistake my fascination for mercy. The world can be a very boring place; however you are very interesting, that is it. You will remain for my amusement only, that is all," the darkness stated. "The moment I lose my interest is the moment you lose your life and that is all."

The blonde "That is great, completely great, you will entertained for ages, I swear it! I have so much to do, so many wonderful things to do!" The blond shouted his eyes wide as he began to pace the room, his excitement too much to contain just y sitting. "I must get to work, there is so much work to be done!" he shouted as he began to walk out of the room.

"And where do you think you are going so soon?" The Darkness asked. The Blonde man felt the dark tendrils come out from his shadow and wrap around his legs, his whole body frozen and he found himself surprised.

"But…you said I could stay…you said I could keep my soul," the man said, as the darkness surrounded him. The darkness let out a cruel laugh.

"I never said that, I simply said you are interesting," The darkness said forming around him.

"No, no, you, can't I can entertain you, please, I'm not done yet, let me live, let me live and you will see," the blond man said. What a turn of events have happened. The man had believed he was not afraid of death; he convinced himself it was inevitable and yet here he was pleading for his life.

"We are not done with you just yet," a voice whispered into his ear. The green-eyed blond felt confusion, he felt fear, yet before he could react or say anything about the emotions he was feeling he felt the darkness stab through his chest, blood spurting out. With a rough cough, the man found he was coughing up blood as well. The man could breathe, his lungs filled with blood as the darkness continued to stab through them. He continued to struggle for a few more minutes, struggle as many humans did before death. As if they could escape a fate dealt to this by something so much higher than them, a fate dealt to them by some much, much stronger. It was pathetic, and pretty damn cute. The darkness loved the struggle, the struggle was the best part, and it always led to the same result.

The blonde man's body lay limp against the darkness stabbed through it. The darkness laughed just as it had before as it lapped up the blood that seemed to leak out of the man's body.

"Let's see what will happen to this boring world now," it said as it set the body down. Something began to glow with the Britain's body. "Awaken Arthur!"

* * *

**America's POV**

I continued to hide in my basement waiting for it all to stop. The TV continued to flash footage of everything that was happening trying to find answers why. I sat there feeling helpless as I held my side blood still spurting out. I wanted to help. I wanted to be a hero and go out there and help all the people who were affected, but I couldn't, pain just continued to surge through my body, a wrongness filled my stomach and I continued to vomit more than I thought was possible, every few minutes. What was happening?

Pictures continued to flash on the screen of all the damage going on in the world. Hurricanes, tornados, earthquakes, it was terrible, they continued to slam most of the world again and again, it seemed like it would be the end of the world.

It was terrible, you could very well feel as every second a person died at least somewhere in the world. They died a terrible death from these strange occurrences that seemed to be going on around the world. It seemed as if all of this came out of nowhere, there wasn't any sort of logical explanation on how this could happen other than it was the will of God and it was time for the world to end. I felt my body tighten as I thought of all the friends I wasn't able to say goodbye to. I wished I could see them all or talk to them one last time, but at this very moment I could see that they were going through the same hell that I was…that is if they weren't already dead.

The pain continued to consume and paired with the images of all who were dead or dying I found myself suffering. I begged to be dead. I called upon God and all I could think of, anyone would listen to kill me. I just wanted to die.

I was the hero and now here I was helpless. I had no reason to live. I just wanted it all to end so I could be dead. This was the end of the world wasn't it? I was going to die anyway so why was I made to suffer now? What did I do?

My pleading stopped as I considered it all. What did I do? I hurt all of my friends, multiple times. This pain, this suffering just seemed to continue, was this all the pain and suffering I had caused in my life? Did I deserve this?

The pain continued and continued to pulse through my body, it hurt, it ached and once again I let out another scream of pain. I knew it was going to end soon and the only final wish I had was that I could make it up to all those that I have hurt in my lifetime. I wanted only to take their pain away and take on to me, to pay for the pain I have caused them.

I saw as the images on the scream faded in to a ray of black and white static as more tremors hit, my body radiated in the pain as more human suffered from the disaster. This was it, this was the end. I screamed with all my might as all my feeling became filled with pain I felt it pulsing, this was the end, and this was how I would die. The world shook and I shook with it, when would it end when would the pain stop?! The pain was just so much that I hardly noticed as _it _flew out from the shadows and stabbed me in the chest.

My blood spilled out around me, my eyes widened and then suddenly…

Everything just stopped.

* * *

**Canada's POV**

I stood up on shaky legs as I finally awakened on the floor. Pain ached through my muscles and bones, I was pretty sure I had broken part of my leg, and blood was still stained around my shirt from before I passed out, but that didn't matter right now. There were people out there that need help. I slowly limped up the stairs from my basement, where I sought safety from the various earthquakes, with a worried Kuma walking behind me. I walked into the living room of my now completely trashed house and grabbed a piece of a wooden beam that had once been part of the ceiling, put it under my armpit, using as a crutch and continued walking. I had to go out and help my people. I had to help the survivors of this terrible time.

* * *

**Russia's POV**

"Have a nice day, da?" I said as a woman left, a small bowl in her hands filled with hot soup. I smiled as the next family came. A mother accompanied by two little boys, I grabbed the serving spoon from my giant soup pot and poured them out each a reasonable sized bowl. The poor children looked in such bad shape, dirt and blood caked their faces, and their clothes were ripped and stained. I smiled at them as I sneaked them some extra potatoes into their bowl and hand it to them.

They smiled back at me. "spasibo*" they said as they walked away with their worn out looking mother.

"Brother," Katsuyasha called as she ran over another soup pot in her arms, Belarus followed, bowls in her arms. "We brought more food, we came to help," she said. I could see the scars on her face and her hair was in a dirty mess, Belarus didn't look much better either. It worried me but I just smiled

"That is great, Da?"

* * *

**Switzerland's POV**

I sat in the fields out looking Geneva as I nibbled on a sandwich, salami, Swiss cheese and white bread, it tasted good. I could feel as the sun shone on my face and I saw as the people of the city went around to their daily business. Liechtenstein sat next to me, her purple ribbon hanging from her short hair just as usual. She smoothed over her pink dress after she finished eating her sandwich and then looked over at me.

"Did you like the food, big Bruder?" she asked her innocent eyes wide with vulnerability and curiosity.

I nodded and continued to eat. "Yes, it was very sandwich-y ,"I told her. She smiled and looked satisfied.

"I am glad you liked it," she said happily. I smiled and nodded and continued to eat as I watch as my people happily lived their lives.

Life was great being eternally neutral.

* * *

_**1* Russian for thank you (pronunciation spelling)**_

* * *

_**Okay so I am terrible at crossovers but I will try my best with this one. This one is actually more of a Hetalia fic then black butler, but I figured because of the various black butler elements as well as references I was going to put into I might as well add some stuff, plus a little later you might see some characters cameo, probably not Basy or Ciel, but still.**_

_**Anyway, if you didn't quite get the end part the world is falling apart and Switzerland is just fine and not affected because of its eternal neutrality (I like saying that word for some reason…neutrality….random), just a painted reference, and for those who caught it yes there was a few death note references in the beginning. I had way too much fun with this XD, anyway, that is all for right now, see you all next time**_

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


End file.
